walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie (Fear)
Charlie is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She was recently brought to live at the Dell Diamond settlement to act as a spy for the Vultures. She serves as the tertiary antagonist for the first half of Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Charlie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she attended school, her favorite subject was music, and her favorite food was pizza. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak Charlie was found by Ennis and was recruited to join the Vultures. Season 4 "Another Day in the Diamond" Charlie stumbled upon the Dell Diamond settlement after her camp had caught fire and her family went missing. After living there for approximately two weeksDuration of Charlie's stay was revealed in "Good Out Here", Madison speaks with Charlie in the stands but she does not reveal much to Madison, except a few details about school and food preferences. She is warmly welcomed by Madison, who then proceeds to build a home for Charlie in the dugout. Charlie spends most of her time with Nick, watching him as he deals with weevils destroying crops in the gardens. She is also seen playing with a walkie talkie before Nick hesitantly takes it away from her. Charlie's suspicions about her family are confirmed when Madison and her group return from investigating Charlie's former camp, having found no trace of her family. At night, Mel and the Vultures show up outside the settlement, and it is revealed that Charlie was working as a spy for the Vultures, gathering information about the Dell Diamond. After being praised by Mel for her work, she is sent to relax inside a bus while the Vultures surround the settlement. Later, as she hangs out in her bus, Luciana approaches the bus and drops off a book for Charlie, who looks on with sadness. "Good Out Here" Charlie is first seen in a flashback, when Madison and Nick were at a church looking for supplies. Madison attempts to speak with Charlie, but she ignores her blatantly. After Ennis makes a rude remark to Nick about food scarcity, Charlie watches in fear as Nick attacks Ennis. In the present, after finding out that Nick killed Ennis, Charlie shoots him in the chest. At first she is in shock and is sad about it, but runs away before Alicia and Luciana arrive to a wounded Nick. "Buried" In a flashback, as Madison speaks with Mel in the parking lot, Charlie and Ennis sit on a bench and laugh as they eat. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Charlie will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Charlie has killed: *Nicholas Clark (Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 4 *"Another Day in the Diamond" (Flashback) *"Good Out Here" *"Buried" (Flashback, No Lines) *"The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Trivia * Charlie is the youngest character to directly kill a person in the companion series. References Category:Alive Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium Category:Texas Category:Children Category:Antagonists Category:The Vultures